Ryūhō Ryu
Ryuho is a member of HOLY and a main character in S-CRY-ed Personality Ryuho cares most about insuring order, which leads him to sound cold and often being alone. His biggest rival is Kazuma, who has changed his personality drastically. History Born and raised in the Lost Ground, Ryuho lived the first years of his life in a cautious but generally good-natured manner. Born into high society, he was to become the heir to the vast Ryu fortune his family had built after the Uprising. However, fate would deal him a series of cruel curve balls. First, Ryuho discovers that he is an Alter User. When pressed about the matter by a young Mimori Kiryu, he inadvertently Alters and creates a small piece of stone (Mimori eventually keeps the stone and makes it into a pendant). He becomes reluctant to be around other people because he realizes he's different. Then, six years before the story begins, tragedy strikes. A mysterious Alter, possessing a white left arm and a black right arm, rampages through the city. In the process, his mother and his dog are killed. In rage and frustration, Ryuho summons his Alter power and creates the Alter that will follow him for the rest of his life: Zetsuei. He soon joins the recently-formed Alter User unit known as HOLY and gains a reputation as the strongest and most ruthless of the Native Hunters. Synopsis When Kanami is kidnapped by Kyoji Mujo, Ryuho eventually goes with Kazuma back to the city to take Mujo down. In the process, he runs into his old commander, Martin Jigmar, and is forced to fight him. In the course of the fight, Ryuho discovers the final evolution of Zetsuei: the merging of Zetsuei and himself into an "Alter Ego" form, a form Jigmar had sought but never could achieve. Then he once more comes face to face with the Alter who changed his life that fateful night. Once more achieving his ultimate form, he forces this Alter back to its home realm on the "other side". Abilities Alter Zetsuei Stage 1(Sealed): Ryuho's alter and is named after his deceased childhood doberman, which he had used as material to first form it. At stage one, Zetsuei in its sealed form appears as a black-and-white humanoid figure, with its arms bound together in a crossed position by the tight cloth around its shoulders (giving it the appearance of a straitjacket). There are a pair of purple metal hinges around Zetsuei's waist, while the purple boundaries around the cloth extend outwards from Zetsuei's body to form two purple razor-sharp ribbon appendages that can stretch to any length desired and cut like blades.. Around its face is a large metal plate, usually obscuring half of its head. Zetsuei also has a mind of its own, and can react at super speed. Zetsuei is very powerful, and at first is much stronger than Kazuma's Shell Bullet. *'Ribbon Tendrils': Jutting out of Zetsuei's collar are a pair of narrow, bright purple ribbon-like appendages. These are its primary mode of offense in its sealed form, capable of performing at tremendous velocities (easily hypersonic+ to high hypersonic speed) and retaining that speed while performing highly flexible turns and twists, as well as releasing incredible kinetic force from its motions (a simple linear jab from the two tendrils could uplift a dozen or so people and rip an automobile to shreds while in mid-air; Ryuhou has also used Zetsuei to collapse modern houses in a single swing). Zetsuei typically manipulates the structure of the ribbon tips to form sharp spear-heads to maximize potency against individuals. *'Release Seal': The "Stage 1" version of Zetsuei is infact an intentionally supressed mode of the "Alter", designed as the original Zetsuei triggers severe consumption of Ryuhou's stamina reserves when used. As a result, against sufficiently strong adversaries, Ryuhou can voluntarily unlock the seal on Zetsuei by unveiling the entirety of its face and enter into "Stage 2". Zetsuei Stage 2(Full-Power): The true manifestation of Ryuhou's "Alter". As referenced before, the "Stage 1" form of Zetsuei is actually a suppression of the "Alter"'s original power; when Ryuhou decides to release its seal, it reverts back into this form. His form changes to resemble a lamia, with greatly increased speed and power. This stage also has two rocket arms, and two regular arms. Standing well above Ryuhou himself in height, "Stage 2" Zetsuei has a physical appearance not unlike that of a nāga: a vaguely humanoid head and torso, with a lack of legs and a serpentine form from the waist downwards. The black-and-white "bodysuit" of the sealed form has disappeared and is replaced by a distinctly mechanical structure, with a curious large eye in its chest region (a deep green pupil in a yellow sclera) and purple metal extensions jutting out of its shoulders and its waist. A pair of detachable rocket-like appendages are attached to the upper arms, facing downwards and towards the back. *'Ribbon Tendrils': The pair of ribon-based appendages are still retained for "Stage 2" Zetsuei, with their location now extending from around Zetsuei's head. *'Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu (Crouching Dragon)': The rocket-limb on the right-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei detaches itself from the body and flies straight towards the opponent, colliding and delivering a powerful strike on impact. Capable of matching Kazuma's "Shell Bullet" and be the slight superior in a clash of strength in its initial usage, and later improving to rival the punches of "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma. *'Vigorous Left Fist, Garyu (Bowing Dragon)': Effectively the same as "Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu", except positioned on the left-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei. *'My Tender Fist, Raitsujin': "Stage 2 Zetsuei" twists its two ribbons together into an enlongated spear, boosting their offensive power even further. It's name is only mentioned once in the last episode. A fifth attack, possibly the same as Raitsujin, is used in Episode 13. Zetsuei Stage 3:In the third and final stage, Zetsuei becomes a harmonic, or s-CRY-ed, Alter, just like Kazuma's Shell Bullet, meaning it forms on Ryuho's body. Stage 3 Zetsuei" appears in the form of extremely pointed and sharp metallic armor, deep purple in color, that are mostly reinforced around the head, shoulders and chest regions, but also extend across the limbs. The shoulder-spikes are also detachable, and can be re-arranged together to form special wristblades for Ryuhou. In this form, Ryuhou and Zetsuei are nearly as fast as the speed of light. The weapons for this stage are Ryuho's fists, which are given incredible cutting power,strong enough that a swing of one of Ryuho's swords can easily cut multiple air jets and even battleships at longer distances. *'Air Slashes': Forming the wristblades from his shoulder-spikes, Ryuhou can release invisible slashes of air pressure from the weapon which propagate across the atmosphere for several hundred meters. The force generated by Ryuhou's swing is sufficient to slice through even large "Alter" bomber aircraft and aircraft carriers. *'Dimensional Slice': With his humungous boost in raw power, "State 3 Zetsuei" Ryuho's "shoulder spikes", which can be removed to form a purple, diamond-shaped sword powerful enough to cut the fabric of space allowing him to theoretically bypass conventional defensive methods to strike a multitude of opponents. The resulting tear can extend for up to several kilometers in horizontal length, rivaling Kazuma's Proud Fist attack. They resemble the necklace that Mimori can be seen wearing. After using Zetsuei at stage three, Ryuho has two scars on both sides of his face that continue to grow each time he uses this alter ability. He can also use this technique with his wristblades. Category:Characters Category:HOLY Category:Characters Male